


[podfic] [ORIGINAL RECORDING OF GOOSE'S ATTACK ON THE MAGNUS INSTITUTE, LONDON, 15TH APRIL 2018]

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2019, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, but in an alternate universe where they aren't sad all the time, set somewhere during season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: It is a lovely day in the Magnus Archives, and you are a horrible goose.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 51
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[podfic] [ORIGINAL RECORDING OF GOOSE'S ATTACK ON THE MAGNUS INSTITUTE, LONDON, 15TH APRIL 2018]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[ORIGINAL RECORDING OF GOOSE'S ATTACK ON THE MAGNUS INSTITUTE, LONDON, 15TH APRIL 2018]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102704) by [horrorterroronesie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorterroronesie/pseuds/horrorterroronesie). 

> Thanks as always to [cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace), who is NOT ONLY a fab podfic beta and friend and cheerleader and scrappy fighter of all haters, even when they're amorphous things like dysphoria—but ALSO an incredible artist who made the cover art for this podfic. So much love!
> 
> Thanks as well to [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali) who offered to listen to this, even though it might spoil her TMA journey, just to help cupcake in the fight.
> 
> Three cheers and HUZZAH for the spooky sisters!! 🧁💚🐌
> 
> Also - thanks to the author, [horrorterroronesie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorterroronesie), for writing such a delightful fic. This was a JOY to record!

###### Podfic

**Length:** 4:54

**Streaming:** [1]

> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6geu9yvfl6n5pbb/tma%20%26%20goose%20plus%20viola.mp3?dl=0)

**File Size:** 4.58 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Clips and Effects

***** Vocal effects by olive2read  
  
***** Magnus Archives Theme from the Magnus Archives, featuring viola solo by Elliot Corner  
  
***** Goose sound effects from Untitled Goose Game by House House and Panic  
(1) HONK  
(2) goose footsteps  
(3) rustling  
(4) keys  
(5) trap door opening  
  
***** Additional sound effects from freesound.org:  
(1) tape recorder by Pogotron  
(2) chair fall by kyles  
(3) wings flapping by promete  
(4) scuffle by martian  
(5) door opening by InspectorJ  
(6) footsteps by paulmessier  
(7) whoosh by qubodup  
  


###### Cover Art

By [nervouscupcakeinspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace)

**Author's Note:**

> **1** If the streaming player hasn’t loaded, it’s likely due to a cookie setting in your browser. If you don’t wish to download the file, you should be able to click on the Dropbox link above (standard left-click, not a right) and select the "No thanks, continue to view" option when Dropbox asks you to create an account. That will allow you to stream from Dropbox, sans Dropbox account.  
[return to podfic]


End file.
